ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hugortis: Hugger of Worlds
Hugortis: Hugger of Worlds is the twenty-eight episode of Zero Hero. Episode We see spaaaaaace. A random planet is on screen. Suddenly, a giant alien with humungous arms starts flying towards the planet. The alien stretches out his arms and...HUGS THE PLANET! He hugs the planet so tightly that the planet explodes! The alien flies off screen. MEANWHILE AT ZERO'S HOUSE. Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are sitting on the couch all bored and stuff. "I'm bored." Zero said. "...Um...I'm bored too." Said Aparato. "Me nineteen." Said Marsipal. Aparato goes to his computer. He turns it on and a pop-up comes on his screen. "OH CRAP! Guys! Bad news! Hugortis is coming to Earth!" Aparato yelled. "H-HUGORTIS!? HE'LL DESTROY US ALLLL!" Marsipal yelled. "HUGORTIS!? Who's Hugortis?" Zero asked. "Hugortis is a giant alien who hugs planets until they are destroyed!" Aparato explained. "...He hugs planets? He HUGS planets?..." Zero said. "We need to stop him!" Aparato said. They ran outside. Aparato gave them spacesuits. Zero opened the garage and got out the old Plumber ship they used in Season 1. They all got in it and flew into space. In space, Hugortis has entered the Solar System. He hugs a bunch of dwarf planets in the Kuiper Belt, destroying all of them. The trio in the ship flew by the moon. They all got on the top of the ship and waited. "As soon as he gets here, we blast him!" Marsipal said. Hugortis was about to hug Pluto, but saw the Earth shining ever brightly. "PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHINY HUGGY HUGGY." Hugortis said. Hugortis flew towards the Earth. "Let's go!" Zero said. Zero powered up to Smallarge. He grew to Hugortis' size. He punched Hugortis in the stomach. Hugortis hugged Zero so tightly that Zero powered down and collapsed. He started floating in space. "Crap. Well, my turn." Aparato said. Aparato jumped into space. He morphed his hand into a Slam Cannon-like weapon and shot a laser at Hugortis. Hugortis was uneffected and he hugged Aparato with his finger. Aparato fell. "Oh man. Why do the cowards always have to fight? Ridget!" Marsipal said. Marsipal jumped out and shot a web at Hugortis. It only covered Hugortis' pinky. Hugortis hugged Marsipal with his pinky and Marsipal fell too. The trio landed on Mars. "Well, a direct approach didn't work. Let's try SUPER STRATEGIC PLANNING!" Aparato said. "Attack Pattern Alpha Beta Gamma Delta Omega Pro!" The trio flew towards Hugortis and all swirved in different directions. Zero struck Hugortis in the neck, Aparato blasted his back, and Marsipal attack his forehead. Hugortis let out a Lovey Huggy Howl that sent the trio flying. "And stragety failed. BACK TO BRUTE FORCE!" Zero yelled. The trio all just started attacking him head on, but Hugortis hugged them and they all fell down again. "Nothing's working!" Marsipal said. "I have an idea!" Zero said. Zero powered up to Heatblast. He flew up and started dashing all around Hugortis. Zero stopped. Hugortis was trapped inside a fire cage. "Try hugging the Earth now, Hug Boy!" Zero said. "ME WANT HUG! ME WANT HUG!" Hugortis yelled. Hugortis hugged the cage. The cage burned out. "...Who is this guy?" Zero said. Hugortis hugged Zero and sent him down. Aparato morphed onto the ship. He shot a bunch of missiles at Hugortis. He was unfazed. Aparato fired plasma cannons, which also failed. Finally, Aparato shot some nuclear grenades. All failed. Hugortis hugged the ship and destroyed it. Aparato floated down. "THE SHIP!" Zero yelled. Zero powered up to Lodestar and magnetised the remains of the ship and sent them all at Hugortis. Hugortis was uneffect again. He ran towards the Earth. "The Earth...is doomed." Said Aparato. Marsipal flew towards Hugortis. "Marsipal?" Zero said. "Come here, big guy!" Marsipal said. Marsipal hugged Hugortis. Hugortis grew a smile. He then exploded. All of the planets ever distroyed by him were restored. "...Did he just....beat Hugortis with a hug?" Zero asked. "...I'm...so confuzzled." Aparato said. "THAT'S how you defeat a giant alien." Marsipal said. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Smallarge *Heatblast *Lodestar Villains *Hugortis Trivia *This episode is a homage to Galactus. *This episode was originally gonna be called "Squishy: Hugger of Worlds", the name of a cancelled Invader Zim episode, but was changed. Category:Zero Hero Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes